Edge of Dawn
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "Bagiku, ini seperti matahari jatuh cinta pada bulan dan mencoba memperkenalkannya pada semua orang." -Kim Taehyung. / "Ini seperti matahari jatuh cinta pada bulan mati dan akhirnya memberikan cahayanya agar bulan bisa hidup." -Jeon Jungkook. / VKook, TaeKook, BL, AU. / Inspired by RM and V - 4 O'Clock


Sisi sepanjang sungai Han di dini hari adalah suatu pemandangan yang bisa dibilang cukup jarang di sisi kota Seoul yang sibuk. Karena di masa itu, sungai Han akan terlihat begitu damai dan tenang, sepi, dengan segelintir orang yang rata-rata hanya kebetulan lewat dan bukannya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di sana.

Hanya ada sedikit sekali pribadi yang berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu di sungai Han kala dini hari. Dan salah satu diantara sedikitnya pribadi itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung adalah fotografer. Pekerjaan yang terdengar sepele namun sama sekali jauh dari kata sepele.

Apakah inti dari pekerjaan seorang fotografer?

Menekan _shutter_? Itu jawaban dari orang-orang berpikiran terlalu dangkal.

Pekerjaan fotografer tidak sesederhana menekan _shutter_. Atau membidik menggunakan lensa.

Menjadi fotografer diperlukan sesuatu yang unik. Karena tugas utama dari seorang fotografer adalah menangkap momen. Dan momen terjadi di tiap kedipan mata. Maka tugas fotografer lebih seperti memilah dan akhirnya menangkap momen terbaik diantara tiap momen yang terbentuk tiap detiknya.

Itu adalah pekerjaan Taehyung. Dan juga alasan mengapa dia berjalan di pinggir sungai Han pada jam yang tergolong tidak normal ini.

Ini akan terdengar konyol. Dan sangat menggelikan.

Tapi Taehyung menyukai dini hari. Dia cinta mati pada saat fajar. Saat matahari perlahan muncul mewarnai kegelapan langit malam, saat bulan perlahan mundur dan membiarkan matahari menjalankan tugasnya, memberikan cahaya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, kakinya melangkah menyusuri trotoar keras yang biasanya digunakan sebagai jogging track oleh banyak orang. Kamera kesayangannya tergantung dengan apik di lehernya dengan tangan kanan menyangga kamera itu.

Matahari masih akan terbit sekitar 90 menit lagi dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menunggu. Dia sudah memiliki special spotnya di sini, dan dia selalu duduk di sana, menunggu saat nantinya matahari akan terbit.

Taehyung menghela napas pelan saat dia sudah menempatkan bokongnya di kursi taman yang keras, dia bersandar ke sandaran kursi dan mulai menatap kegelapan malam menuju fajar.

Seseorang pernah mengatakan bahwa waktu tergelap adalah beberapa saat sebelum fajar.

 _Yep, the darkest hour is just before the dawn._

Dan mungkin, ungkapan itu benar. Karena beberapa saat sebelum fajar, bintang biasanya mulai memudar dan hanya akan menyisakan bulan yang masih bersinar terang, menunggu sampai nantinya matahari akan menggantikan tugasnya menyinari bumi.

Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya duduk diam di sana dengan kamera di tangannya dan pandangannya yang tertuju pada langit malam. Walaupun langit tidak terlihat sekelam itu karena adanya lampu-lampu dari kota, bagi Taehyung, saat-saat menuju fajar tetap masa tergelap di antara rangkaian malam hari.

Suasana di sekitar Taehyung terdengar begitu sepi, Taehyung bahkan merasa dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri karena sepinya suasana di sekitarnya. Itu sampai seseorang merusak ketenangan itu.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru saja mengusik ketenangan Taehyung karena suara gesekan sepatunya di permukaan kasar yang berada di bawah kakinya. Dahi Taehyung mengerut saat dia melihat seorang pemuda, hanya mengenakan celana santai katun panjang, sepatu, dan juga _hoodie_.

Rambutnya yang tebal dan berwarna hitam kelam terlihat berantakan akibat tertiup angin. Tapi bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan Taehyung. Yang dia permasalahkan adalah bahu pemuda itu yang bergetar dan suara isakan samar yang terdengar darinya.

Taehyung bergerak, bermaksud untuk berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu namun gerakan Taehyung menimbulkan suara saat sepatunya menghentak tanah.

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap Taehyung dengan mata membulat.

Mata itu cantik.

Cantik sekali.

Taehyung nyaris jatuh sepenuhnya pada pesona mata bulat yang terlihat agak berkilat karena air mata itu. Taehyung membuka mulutnya, bermaksud untuk menyapa tapi si pemuda justru melangkah mundur dan akhirnya berlari pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terpaku karena dia bahkan tidak sempat mencegah. Gerakan motorik Taehyung menjadi melambat hanya karena terpesona pada mata bulat yang berair itu.

"Wow, gila." Taehyung menggumam, mendadak terkekeh untuk menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

"Siapa dia?"

* * *

o0o

 **Edge of Dawn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS** _ **Fanfiction**_

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction**_ **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Inspired by Rap Monster and V - 4 O'Clock**_

* * *

.

.

o0o

* * *

Taehyung melangkah menuju kedai kopi favoritnya untuk mendapatkan sarapan pagi. Entah itu sebongkah _bagel_ dan kopi atau sepotong _muffin_ dan cokelat panas, Taehyung akan mendapatkannya di kedai itu.

Ketika Taehyung mendorong pintu kedai, dia langsung disambut antrian di depan meja kasir. Dia berdiri di belakang seorang wanita yang dia yakini pekerja kantoran jika melihat dari busananya. Taehyung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket, berdehem dan perlahan matanya mengedar untuk menatap sekitar.

Kedai kopi mungil ini masih menjadi favorit Taehyung untuk mencari sarapan. Dia suka interior yang dipenuhi dengan furniture yang terbuat dari kayu, belum lagi dengan tanaman dalam pot mungil yang digantung di tiap pilar yang ada di dalam kedai, membuat suasana kedai terasa nyaman dan damai.

Taehyung suka sesuatu yang tenang.

Dia memperhatikan sekitar dan sebagian besar orang lebih sibuk kepada urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang duduk sambil membaca koran pagi, mengetik sesuatu di _laptop_ , berbicara di telepon, atau bahkan menulis sesuatu di buku. Taehyung tersenyum, melihat momen-momen kecil yang bertebaran di sekitarnya selalu memberikan warna sendiri untuk Taehyung.

Kali ini pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada layar TV yang menyala di dalam kedai. Layar itu sedang menampilkan berita mengenai kembalinya seorang pangeran yang sudah lama tidak kembali ke Korea dan akhirnya kembali ke Korea.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan isu politik negaranya. Karena baginya kehidupan politik terlalu penuh kamuflase, konspirasi, dan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kebohongan manis untuk menutupi sesuatu yang bobrok di baliknya.

Taehyung tidak suka itu.

Dia menatap layar TV dengan pandangan malas, memperhatikan dan mendengarkan seorang reporter menjelaskan mengenai kemunculan si pangeran dikarenakan dia dibutuhkan pihak istana lantaran keluarga kerajaan membutuhkan pangeran dengan garis keturunan langsung dari raja sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kim. Seperti biasa?"

Taehyung tersentak, sejak tadi tubuhnya hanya bergerak secara otomatis karena dia terlalu terfokus mendengarkan berita sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di akhir antrian. Dia menatap gadis yang berjaga di balik meja kasir, gadis ini memang sudah mengenalnya karena Taehyung adalah pelanggan tetap kedai ini.

"Hum? Seperti biasa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, "Yah, kali ini aku mau _sandwich_. Dan mungkin.. kopi?"

" _Regular coffee_?"

"Yah, itu."

" _Turkey sandwich_?"

" _Yep_ ," Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Kau sudah tahu seleraku."

Gadis penjaga kasir itu tertawa, dia memasukkan pesanan Taehyung ke mesin. "Anda pelanggan tetap, semua orang juga sudah tahu seperti apa selera anda." Si gadis menoleh ke arah _barista_ yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Hyosung- _ah_! _Regular coffee_ Tuan Kim!"

 _Barista_ yang dipanggil 'Hyosung' itu mengangguk dengan ibu jari terangkat di udara.

Taehyung tertawa, "Wow, mungkin sebaiknya aku hanya tersenyum untuk memesan, kalian sudah sangat hapal seleraku." Taehyung meraih dompet dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar, kemudian pandangan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada layar TV lagi, "Kau tahu soal berita itu?" tanyanya pada si gadis penjaga meja kasir seraya menuding TV di dekat mereka.

Si gadis menoleh ke arah TV untuk melihat berita apa yang dimaksud Taehyung dan dia mengangguk paham. "Aah.. ya. Aku tahu. Beritanya sudah sangat ramai sejak dua hari lalu, tapi kudengar sih si pangeran itu baru tiba kemarin."

"Aku tidak tahu kita memiliki beberapa pangeran."

"Nah, memang tidak. Pangeran ini putra selir. Kudengar dia diminta ke Korea karena pangeran yang saat ini berkuasa sedang jatuh sakit dan putra dari pangeran itu masih terlalu kecil." Si gadis menghela napas pelan, "Kurasa pangeran itu tidak akan dibawa ke Korea jika pangeran yang saat ini memegang takhta dalam kondisi sehat."

Si gadis menyerahkan _sandwich_ dan kopi Taehyung, "Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa pangeran itu adalah _'Pangeran Terbuang'_ , karena tidak ada satupun yang pernah melihat sosoknya. Dia disembunyikan sejak lahir," si gadis penjaga kasir itu menatap Taehyung, "Dia dibawa ke sini hanya sebagai pion untuk menunjukkan bahwa keluarga kerajaan masih memiliki tempat di sini."

Taehyung tertegun, dia menerima kantung kertas berisi sarapannya dan pandangannya beralih lagi ke layar TV. Pangeran yang dipaksa pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk mengemban tugas yang sejak dulu dihindarkan darinya.

Dia benar-benar pion.

Pion dalam kejahatan terbesar dunia. Kekuasaan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung berjalan lagi menyusuri sungai Han, kali ini dengan termos mini berisi kopi panas di tangannya dan tas kamera yang tersandang di bahu. Kemarin dia nyaris membeku karena berada di tengah malam musim gugur selama berjam-jam, maka dari itu kali ini Taehyung memutuskan untuk membawa minuman panas.

Setidaknya minuman panas ini akan membantu bagian dalam tubuhnya tetap hangat di tengah cuaca menuju musim dingin yang menggigit.

Taehyung melangkah dengan langkahnya yang biasa, cepat dan tegas, namun dia terhenti saat melihat seseorang menempati kursi spesialnya di sisi taman ini.

Mata Taehyung menyipit dan dia nyaris yakin bahwa seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi taman adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang dilihatnya kemarin.

"Hei," Taehyung menyapa ramah.

Sosok asing yang sedang duduk di kursi taman itu terlonjak, terlihat luar biasa terkejut dengan sapaan Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Whoa, santai saja. Aku bukan penjahat." Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Aku cuma warga biasa."

Sosok itu menyipitkan matanya, menatap Taehyung dengan penuh curiga dan kewaspadaan tinggi.

Taehyung masih menunjukkan senyum ramahnya, "Boleh aku duduk di situ?" Taehyung menuding ke sisi kosong dari kursi taman dan sebelum menunggu jawaban, Taehyung sudah duduk di sana.

"Aku Taehyung," Taehyung menoleh ke arah sosok asing di sebelahnya, "Kau?"

"J-Jungkook.."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Jungkook ya? Oke, hai." Taehyung melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan gaya kekanakkan.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung curiga, "Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat, "Oh, apakah kau selebriti? Jika iya, maka maafkan aku, aku fotografer _landscape_ , aku tidak memotret selebriti." Taehyung tersenyum meminta maaf namun sosok di depannya justru menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tidak, aku bukan selebriti, tapi baguslah kalau kau tidak mengenaliku."

"Aku mengenalmu."

Jungkook menoleh cepat ke arah Taehyung, "Kau apa?!" tanyanya dengan suara agak melengking karena panik.

Taehyung terbahak, "Duh, santai saja. Aku memang mengenalmu, bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang memperkenalkan dirimu padaku?"

Jungkook tertegun, dia mencerna ucapan Taehyung dan setelahnya dia tertawa pelan. "Sial, kau benar."

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku? Aku memang selalu di sini, aku suka saat fajar."

"Kau ke sini untuk memotret matahari terbit?" tanya Jungkook lagi, kali ini sambil menuding tas kamera di sebelah Taehyung.

" _Yep_ , bisa dibilang begitu. Melihat matahari terbit itu semacam suntikan semangat untukku. _I love dawn, and the sunrise_." Taehyung menjelaskan dan diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Jungkook berkedip, dia tersenyum miring. " _I prefer sunset than sunrise_."

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, "Setiap orang bebas memiliki pendapatnya masing-masing." Taehyung mendesah pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, kemudian karena dia menyadari Jungkook yang diam saja, dia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dan melihat bahwa Jungkook sedang terpaku menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau bilang, setiap orang bebas memiliki pendapatnya sendiri.."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja."

"Lantas kenapa aku tidak?" Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan pandangan kosong, lebih seperti dia berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook tersentak dan menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa."

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook, "Apa kau baru tinggal di Korea? Bahasa Koreamu bagus, tapi kau memiliki sedikit aksen di caramu berbicara."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Korea setelah 20 tahun hidupku." Jungkook tertawa miris, dia menunduk, menatap sepatunya dan menggerakkan kakinya pelan. "Aku tinggal di luar negeri selama 20 tahun."

"Wow, lalu kenapa mendadak kembali ke Korea?"

Jungkook berhenti menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, dia menghela napas pelan. "Itu karena mereka membawaku ke sini."

"Siapa? Keluargamu?"

Jungkook terdiam, "Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, dia membuka termos mini berisi kopi panasnya, "Mau kopi?"

Jungkook menoleh untuk memperhatikan Taehyung yang sibuk menuangkan kopi ke tutup termos mininya. Kemudian setelah selesai pria itu menyodorkan tutup termos berisi kopi itu pada Jungkook.

"Kopi buatanku adalah yang terbaik di Korea Selatan, kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mencobanya." Taehyung berujar penuh percaya diri dan Jungkook tertawa.

Jungkook mengambil kopi itu dari tangan Taehyung dan menyesapnya pelan, dia mendecap pelan kemudian tersenyum pada Taehyung. "Kau benar, ini enak."

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Sudah kubilang kopi buatanku adalah yang terenak."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dini hari berikutnya, Taehyung berjalan menyusuri sungai Han menuju tempat favoritnya dengan membawa kopi lagi dan juga _cookies_ yang kebetulan diberikan oleh tetangganya sore tadi. Ketika Taehyung sudah semakin mendekati tempat spesialnya, dia bisa melihat Jungkook sudah duduk di sana, sendirian, dengan pandangan mata yang terarah pada langit.

"Kau sudah di sini," Taehyung menyapa seraya tersenyum pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh, "Yah, begitulah." Dia kembali menatap langit dan Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook.

"Kau suka bulan?" tanya Taehyung, menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook dan meletakkan termos mini, _cookies_ , dan tas kameranya di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja dia terlihat begitu mencolok, bersinar, sendirian. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersinar seterang itu? Kekuatan apa yang membuat bulan mampu menjadikan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya penerang bumi saat malam hari? Kesombongan apa yang ada di sana?"

"Ini bukan tentang arogansi, kesombongan, atau lainnya." Taehyung berujar dan Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya, "Bulan tidak bersinar sendiri, bulan tidak arogan. Bulan berhasil bersinar karena bantuan matahari, dia menerima kekuatan dari matahari dan kekuatan itulah yang membuatnya kuat dan maju sebagai penerang utama bumi saat malam hari, menggantikan tugas matahari."

"Aku suka bulan," Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan kosong lainnya, "Dan aku ingin menjadi sepertinya."

"Aku juga," sahut Taehyung. "Bulan itu cantik dengan caranya sendiri."

"Menurutku tidak seperti itu,"

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku bulan adalah sosok yang bisa menaklukkan matahari. Dia, mengalahkan sumber cahaya di bumi dan berdiri dengan angkuh menggantikan tugas dari si superior, matahari. Dia kuat, dia hebat, dan dia berkuasa dengan caranya sendiri. Dia menenggelamkan matahari dan menggantikannya dengan kegelapannya sendiri yang cantik. Aku suka saat _sunset_ , karena memang hanya di saat itu aku bisa melihat sendiri, representasi dari apa yang disebut ' _kegelapan memakan cahaya'_."

Itu adalah sebuah penjabaran yang rumit. Rumit, dan gelap. Itu jelas-jelas menyimpan sisi gelap dari apa yang dijelaskan Jungkook dan Taehyung bisa menduga bahwa mungkin Jungkook terjebak dalam sisi gelap itu sendiri.

Taehyung tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk tangan Jungkook yang mengepal di atas pangkuannya, "Kau cantik, seperti bulan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagiku, bulan bukanlah sosok yang sejahat itu hingga menaklukkan matahari, ya, kau benar, dia menenggelamkan matahari di tiap senja dan menggantikan matahari, tapi bagiku, dia tidak menaklukkan matahari, matahari memberikan cahayanya agar bulan bisa berdiri." Taehyung menengadah, menatap bulan, "Bulan tidak menaklukkan matahari, dan matahari tidak ditaklukkan oleh bulan.."

"… bagiku, ini seperti matahari jatuh cinta pada bulan dan mencoba memperkenalkan bulan pada semua orang. Bahkan matahari juga membantunya bersinar agar dia bisa terlihat cantik dan mencolok di malam hari. Matahari memberikan cahayanya, membuat bulan terlihat cantik dengan keindahannya yang misterius."

Taehyung menutup mulutnya tepat setelah dia mengucapkan itu, "Hahaha, aku terdengar aneh ya?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan dia melihat Jungkook menangis.

"Astaga! Kau menangis?!" ujar Taehyung panik.

"Kalau menurutmu seperti itu, maka aku bukan bulan. Aku bahkan tidak seperti bulan," Jungkook mendengus pelan, "Karena aku bahkan tidak memiliki matahari di belakangku."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna maksud ucapan Jungkook namun Jungkook sudah berdiri, menghapus airmata di wajahnya dengan lengan hoodie, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

Taehyung terpaku, dia hanya duduk diam di sana sampai kemudian cahaya matahari terasa menyinari matanya dan saat Taehyung menoleh, dia melihat matahari perlahan-lahan muncul, memberikan warna kebiruan di langit menggantikan kegelapan yang sebelumnya ada di sana.

' _ **I prefer sunset than sunrise.'**_

' _ **Bagiku, bulan adalah sosok yang menaklukkan matahari,'**_

' _ **Aku benar-benar bisa melihat apa yang dimaksud dengan kegelapan memakan cahaya,'**_

Taehyung menatap langit yang semakin terang seiring dengan matahari yang terbit semakin tinggi.

"Jungkook.. kau benar-benar seperti bulan."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook tidak datang di dini hari berikutnya, begitupun dengan berikutnya, dan berikutnya.

Taehyung bertemu Jungkook di awal minggu, di hari selasa, dan tidak terasa sekarang sudah hari minggu.

Dini hari menuju hari minggu, terasa sangat sepi karena semua orang memilih untuk tinggal di rumah saat hari menjelang akhir pekan. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan sebelum mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja di hari senin.

Taehyung menyesap cokelat panas yang dibawanya dengan pandangan terarah ke langit, dia tidak memotret matahari terbit belakangan ini. Tujuannya duduk di pinggir sungai Han berubah dari niatan awalnya untuk memotret matahari terbit menjadi menunggu Jungkook.

Jungkook itu.. unik.

Dia cantik, indah, dan misterius. Seperti bulan.

Taehyung bukanlah seorang pria psikopat yang terobsesi pada keindahan Jungkook, dia hanya tidak mau Jungkook tenggelam dalam pemikiran negatif yang bersarang di dalam kepalanya dan nantinya akan menutupi keindahannya sendiri.

"Kau di sini,"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Jungkook berdiri di belakang kursi taman yang dia duduki.

"Wow, akhirnya kau muncul setelah beberapa hari." Taehyung menyapa dengan kalimat bernada sindiran namun karena Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan begitu ceria, Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa marah.

Jungkook duduk di kursi taman, dan menatap jauh ke depan. "Ada beberapa urusan yang membuatku tidak bisa ke sini."

"Oya? Aku juga sibuk belakangan ini." Taehyung tertawa, "Sepertinya seluruh Korea Selatan sedang sibuk, terlebih lagi karena berita mengenai kemunculan _long-lost-prince_ itu."

Jungkook menoleh dengan gerakan cepat ke arah Taehyung, "Kau tahu soal dia?"

"Dia menghiasi semua laman berita selama seminggu terakhir, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya?" Taehyung menghembuskan napas pelan, "Aku memang tidak tahu wajahnya, tapi sebagai sesama manusia, aku merasakan empati untuknya."

"Maksudmu?"

" _Well_ , dia berada di luar Korea sejak lahir, media memang tidak menyebutkan berada umurnya tapi dia sudah menghabiskan hari pertamanya bernapas di luar negeri, dan sekarang, setelah sekian tahun, pihak istana justru menyeretnya ke sini untuk menjadi pion bagi kepentingan mereka sendiri. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah pangeran itu mampu memahami situasinya sekarang."

Taehyung berdecak pelan, "Aku benci politik kekuasaan yang berada di dunia, tapi memang terkadang kita butuh menginjak orang lain untuk bertahan hidup, mengorbankan orang lain untuk mempertahankan eksistensi kita di mata dunia."

"Kau.. merasa empati padanya?" bisik Jungkook.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Dia tidak butuh empatimu." Jungkook berujar dengan suara agak bergetar, "Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang melihatnya sampai seminggu belakangan semua orang memberitakannya. Dia dibuang ke luar negeri, dan sekarang semua orang menginginkannya kembali hanya karena garis darah sialan yang mengalir di tubuhnya."

"Kurasa bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa empati karena dia dijadikan pion untuk meraih kekuasaan, tapi menurutku dia tidak dibuang keluarganya."

"Darimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada geram.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Karena kurasa tidak ada anggota keluarga manapun yang mau membuang keluarganya sendiri. Jika pangeran itu memang terbuang, maka dia tidak akan berada di sana, menyandang nama sebagai keturunan Raja walaupun dari selir. Jika dia memang dibuang, maka istana seharusnya menghapus catatan mengenai dirinya, dan bahkan, ketika di masa seperti ini, seharusnya istana tidak memanggilnya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena dengan istana memanggilnya, maka dia akan mendapatkan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Jika memang dia dibuang, tidak seharusnya mereka meminta pangeran itu kembali."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Yah, untuk apa kau mengerti? Ini hanya pendapat pribadi. Aku hanya tidak mau pangeran itu digunakan sebagai pion untuk perebutan kekuasaan, tapi di sisi lain, aku turut senang karena pangeran itu mendapatkan apa yang diterima semua pangeran pada umumnya."

"Mereka merebut hidup pangeran itu.."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Tidak, ini tidak seperti bulan memakan matahari, atau kegelapan memakan cahaya. Ini hanya urusan kekuasaan, sama seperti matahari yang memberikan sinarnya untuk bulan, seharusnya pangeran itu menganggap bahwa apa yang dilakukan istana saat ini adalah memberinya sinar untuk terlihat mencolok, dikenal di mata khalayak."

"Matahari memberikan kehidupan untuk bulan, dan istana sedang memberikan kehidupan untuk pangeran itu." Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, tangannya terulur menuju pipi Jungkook karena pipi itu basah oleh airmata.

"Mungkin pangeran itu menganggap dunianya direnggut dan dia terjebak dalam kegelapan karena cahaya kehidupannya diambil oleh istana. Tapi sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan istana hanyalah menariknya keluar untuk muncul dan memberikannya kekuatan untuk bersinar. Memang, mereka melakukan itu untuk meraih kekuasaan, tapi jika saja si pangeran mau memandang dari sisi yang berbeda, maka seharusnya dia tahu bahwa ini seperti hubungan simbiosis mutualisme."

"Lantas apa yang harus dilakukan pangeran itu sekarang?"

"Biarkan matahari memberikan dia cahaya untuk hidup baru, untuk bersinar lebih terang. Yang dibutuhkan sang pangeran hanyalah mencoba untuk menjalani ini, dan mungkin nanti, dia akan menemukan matahari lain yang bersedia menyokong kehidupannya."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Ini lebih seperti matahari jatuh cinta pada bulan yang sudah mati, dan akhirnya memberikan cahayanya agar bulan bisa hidup, karena melihat bulan yang dia cintai hidup, adalah kebahagiaan untuk matahari."

Taehyung tertegun, "Mungkin saja."

Jungkook memalingkan pandangannya, dia mengusap airmata di wajahnya dengan ujung pakaiannya, "Matahari sudah terbit."

Taehyung ikut menatap ke depan dan dia melihat langit malam perlahan berubah warna menjadi kebiruan karena munculnya matahari.

"Apa kau suka melihat berita?"

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kenapa? Aku biasanya menonton berita di kedai kopi tempatku sarapan."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan memberikan senyuman manis, "Lihatlah berita jam sembilan pagi hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Jungkook berdiri, "Terima kasih untuk semua pemahamanmu mengenai bulan dan matahari ini. Aku sangat senang menghabiskan dini hari bersamamu." Jungkook memberikan senyumannya lagi pada Taehyung kemudian dia berlari menjauh dari Taehyung yang masih terpaku menatap punggung Jungkook yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung duduk di salah satu meja kosong dengan sarapan yang terhidang di atas meja. Jungkook bilang dia harus melihat berita jam sembilan pagi maka inilah yang dilakukan Taehyung. Taehyung mengunyah _bagel_ nya seraya memperhatikan layar TV yang memberitakan proses pengenalan pangeran yang sejak seminggu belakangan diberitakan.

Akhirnya setelah seminggu, istana mengaku siap untuk memperkenalkan pangeran itu kepada seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan. Dan saat ini reporter sedang menayangkan langsung dari istana karena prosesi perkenalan itu akan dilakukan kurang dari dua menit lagi.

Kamera bergerak dan kali ini menampilkan sosok yang perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju kursi singgasana yang diletakkan di ruangan. Dan akhirnya ketika sosok itu semakin jelas dan semakin jelas, Taehyung tertawa pelan.

Pangeran itu adalah Jungkook.

"Sial, seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga itu." Taehyung tertawa seraya menggeleng pelan.

" _ **Aku Pangeran Jeon Jungkook, putra Raja Jeon bersama Selir Lee."**_

Taehyung tersenyum saat Jungkook mulai berbicara, beberapa wartawan langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan dan Taehyung memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook menatap mereka dengan bola matanya yang cantik dan terlihat bersinar.

Indah, cantik, dan misterius.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar seperti bulan.

" _ **Aku tidak berencana melakukan apapun terutama seperti merebut kekuasaan Pangeran Mino yang saat ini masih terlalu muda. Aku bukan bulan yang akan memakan matahari saat senja,"**_ Jungkook menatap kamera dan Taehyung ikut menatap mata Jungkook yang terpampang dengan jelas di layar kaca. _**"Aku adalah bulan mati, yang dihidupkan oleh sosok matahari kecil yang menemaniku dan mengajariku bagaimana caranya hidup kembali. Bulan kecil yang akhirnya hidup kembali dan siap untuk mendapatkan sinar dari matahari besar."**_

Taehyung tersenyum miring, " _Yeah_ , kau memang bulan yang dicintai matahari kecil. Kau benar-benar menaklukkan 'matahari kecil' itu."

Taehyung masih sibuk menonton Jungkook di layar TV namun tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, "Taehyung Kim," sapa Taehyung.

" _Tuan Kim, kami dari pihak Istana."_

"Ya?"

" _Kami ingin mengatur jadwal anda untuk melakukan pemotretan perdana Yang Mulia Pangeran Jungkook. Ini permintaan khusus dari Yang Mulia, apakah anda bersedia?"_

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang berada di layar TV, "Seperti aku bisa menolaknya saja."

 **The End**

.

.

.

Hmm, aku tahu yang lainnya heboh soal VMin, tapi aku lebih heboh soal makna lagunya. Hehehe

Bagiku, makna lagu itu lebih seperti ini, kalo diliat dari liriknya sih. Tapi ya, setiap orang bebas memberikan tanggapannya dan tafsirannya sendiri terkait lagunya. Hehehe

Jadi ya, ini cara aku menafsirkan sendiri makna lagu 4 o'clock, caraku menafsirkan sesuatu memang kadang lain dari yang lain. Hahaha

Maafkan kalau ini aneh. Hehehe

Aku cinta lagunya, sumpah. Aku suka banget.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


End file.
